Lost in the heart
by rippedattheseams
Summary: Kagome never knew what it was like to love, she only knew the pain that her father caused... is it to late to save her? pairing IK MS
1. summary

No one understood but she already knew that…. no one ever understood.

Life was never anything special for her since life never seamed any better than what it already was. Her cries were never comforted only laughed at, her words were never heard just ignored, and her pain was never truly gone know matter where she went. Her spirit had been broken along time ago, and no one ever helped her put it back together so she just went on through life without hope, without joy, and without love.

She reached to the darkness, blood soaking her bed sheets from the wound now existing over her petite back as her father left, probably to drink more as that was all he ever did. The steady rain hit her windows yet she heard nothing, she learned one lesson throughout her whole life 'life sucks…. get used to it since it will never get any better.' Kagome went into the darkness as her body went limp.

P.S. I don't own and never will own tear inuyasha or anyother of the inuyasha characters


	2. pain

Pain was the first thing she felt as she rose from her shallow sleep. The wound on her back had stopped bleeding but it felt worse than the night before. The blood had dried and cracked on her small frame with the sheets almost red from all the blood that she lost. Kagome looked around and noticed the rain for the first time and the sound of the rain was the only noise to be heard in the dreary house. The sun had yet come up from the horizon as the alarm clock showed that it was only a quarter pass 2. Feeling no need to sleep anymore, Kagome went to her bathroom to check the damage from last night. The light in the bathroom stung her eyes but she went on anyways. The deep bruise had formed over night on her right cheek with a slight cut in the middle, probably from the ring her father had worn. She couldn't see the gash on her back but new it would make her more miserable over the next couple weeks while it healed. Her body was scattered with scratches and bruises but they were small so they would be easy to cover up with a little makeup. Her body felt so drained of energy as her legs shook from holding the wait of her body.

In a couple hours school would start. Kagome never particularly liked school but it was paradise compared to what her home was like if you could even count it a home. She started to get her memory from the night before. 'You were a mistake, no one loves you, your mother left, you killed her, it was your fault' with one final hit, he left slamming her door on the way out. Her father's words kept ringing in her head. It was her fault, her mother died giving birth to her, and she blamed herself for living when her mother didn't. If she never existed, her mother would be alive right now but she wasn't because of her. Crawling into the corner, she began to let those bitter tears fall from her clouded eyes that she had locked up in her soul for so long. Her vision began to blur and she slipped into an uneasy sleep. As her last tear fell from her eyes, only one thought was in her mind… 'Why do I even exist?'

p.s. i never will own inuyasha .. only in my dreams .. so sad


	3. school hater

Sorry about how short me first two chapters were… I was pressed for time. I HAVE to say this every chapter since I use the inuyasha characters and I'm getting sick of it but I don't own inuyasha.

The sun was starting to peak over the horizon. The bandages had been changed on her body. Putting on a pair of deep red baggy pants with silver lining down the sides and a black sweatshirt with the words on the front spelling "Just leave me alone" in blood red letters covering her dark loosely hung tank top. Her clothes were loose as to not touch her wounds and cause anymore pain then there was already. Hiding her face deep in her hood of her sweatshirt, Kagome crept down the stairs with book bag in hand as quiet as humanly possible as to not disturb her father who was sleeping on the couch in the living room. Closing the door behind her, Kagome headed down the sidewalk towards her destination…school. Looking at the clock tower near the gas station, she saw that school didn't start for another hour but she had to leave before her father woke up, she wasn't sure her body could withstand another beating yet. She pulled out her cd player popping in a random cd, drowning her mind in the music.

Evanescence Lies

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

_CHORUS:_  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

_Chorus_  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

_CHORUS:_  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

_CHORUS:_  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

As the last note ended and the music faded, another song began to play but Kagome never heard it. Those lyrics were glued into her mind. They were so real to her. All her emotions were explained in that one song. (You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough You were never conceived in love You will not rise above) 'I'll never be strong enough.'

A single tear ran down her bruised check but she hastily wiped it away upon reaching school. She didn't want people to see her crying even though they couldn't she hear face in the hoody. She hated being so weak, but what could she do.

She entered school heading straight to her first period class, math. She slipped in the door 15 minutes before class started and sat at the back of the room still listening to her cd player but not really paying attention to the words of the song. Just as the final bell rang and the last of the kids went to their desks the teacher, Mrs. Turkett, began her lesson but Kagome never heard a word she said. She hated math, it never was interesting enough to keep anyone awake.

Looking around the room, Kagome saw preps, sluts, jocks … everybody that was social standard except her. She never talked to anybody. People always ended up hurting her in some way so she just cut herself off from everyone else hoping the people would take a hint and leave her alone.

After awhile, the bell finally rang signaling that first period was over and everybody hopped out of his or her seats and out the door, talking with one another about anything and everything.

Kagome was in no rush to leave so she was the last to exit the classroom. Stopping at her locker for a quick second to pick up her books for her next period and drop the old ones from the period before, she headed to Health.

As the bell rang and everybody sat down, the teacher, Mr. McVige, took attendance. Once done, the teacher announced something Kagome always hated to hear, " Today, since it only the second week back from school, why don't we do a little pair project. Now listen as I assign you to another student where you two will learn about each other over the next couple weeks, and at the end of three weeks, you will share to the class what you have learned about that person to the class. Here will be your pairings so listen up." After a moment, the teacher began grouping people together. Kagome listen carefully to hear whom she was going to be partnered up with. Finally, Kagome heard her name and began to wait for the teacher to say whom she was going to be with. "Hmmm .. now who shall I partner up with Higurashi, Kagome hmmmm… lets see how about Higurashi, Kagome and …. Inuyasha." 'Who's Inuyasha' Kagome thought as she turned around and saw two golden orbs starring straight back at her.


End file.
